fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
I've Got No Strings (Twelve Princesses version)
Later, that same night, a crowd gathered at a small stage in the jungle and an Indian python spoke loudly. It was Kaa, from the last chapter. He said, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, to conclude the performance of this great show. Kaa, the master of the theater, that's me, and by special permission of the management is presenting to you, you will absolutely refuse to believe!" High on a tree branch, Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Lil' Urle, Big Daddy Lou, and Tyrone climbed up to get away as Tyrone chased away the moths with a paper umbrella. They looked to see the crowd. "Looks more like a sale out." Timothy said as he and the crows listened to Kaa as he continued, "Introducing the twelve dolls who can sing and dance, without the aids of humans! The ones and only...The Twelve Dancing Princesses!" The crowd applauded. Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers applauded as well while Lil' Urle ate popcorn. "This is gonna be cool!" the small crow whispered. The music played as the curtain pulled high and there stood Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel, smiling at the clapping crowd. Rapunzel then started to sing their tune. Rapunzel: We've got no strings To hold us do-! But before Rapunzel could continue, Lilo accidentally bumped into the group and they collided down onto the stage. The girls looked around as the crowd laughed at this. Jim Crow wasn't impressed, except his brothers and Timothy. "Ho ho! Now that's funny!" Timothy said, laughing a little. "I love comedy!" Lil' Urle said, holding his sides. Jim Crow glared at his brothers and Timothy and said, "It's not funny!" Reverend Zachariah wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Oh, we're sorry, brother! We can't help it!" "Hey guys, I don't think that snake would be laughing." Big Daddy Lou said, getting concerned. "And what is that?" Tyrone asked. "That's what." the fat crow replied. Rapunzel glared at Lilo and said, "Lilo, if you bump into me one more..." But before the Coronian girl could continue, Susan pointed out. "Hey, guys?" "What?" Lilo asked, looking at Kaa, who is not impressed. "Improperable alert!" Minnie screamed, pointing at Kaa, who is getting very mad. Alice, Wendy, and the others gasped. The Indian python groaned and started to growl. "RUN AWAY!!!" But before the girls could get away, Kaa grabbed them with his coils, but before he could strike them, the Indian python heard the crowd still laughing, calmed down and loosened his coils, putting the girls down on the stage. "Cute girls." he said, patting their heads. The music started up once more as Rapunzel tried again with a help from Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Susan, and Lilo. Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Susan, Rapunzel, and Lilo: We've got no strings To hold us down To make us fret Or make us frown Lil' Urle ate the popcorn, watching this. We had strings But now we're free There are no strings on us The twelve princesses danced across the stage. Kilala, Olivia, and Viper: Hi-ho, the merry-o That's the only way to be We want the world to know Nothing ever worries us! The crowd enjoyed it as Kaa smiled, "What did I tell you, huh?" Namine, Kairi, and Amy: We've got no strings So we have fun We're not tied up to anyone Twelve Princesses: They've got strings But you can see There are no strings on us The twelve princesses panted as they finished and the crowd clapped louder. They smiled until the background changed and six dolls, Danny (Cats Don't Dance), Gideon (Pinocchio), Peter Pan (Peter Pan 1953), Gil Nexdor (Johnny Test), Flynn Rider (Tangled), and Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) came up to Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Susan, Rapunzel, and Lilo. Danny, Gideon, and Peter Pan: You have no strings Your arms are free To love us by the Zuider Zee Gil, Flynn, and Stitch: Ya, ya, ya If you would woo We'd bust our strings for you Then, the Berenstain Bears, Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear, and Sister Bear danced around Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Susan, Rapunzel, and Lilo until the scene changed again and three dolls, Rei (Kilala Princess), Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail series), and Crane (Kung Fu Panda) approached Kilala, Olivia, and Viper. Rei, Fievel, and Crane: You've got no strings Comme ci, Comme ca Your savoire faire is ooh la la! We've got strings But entre nous, We'd cut our strings for you Then female dolls Lucia, Hanon, Lina, Karen, Noelle, Coco, and Sierra danced. Timothy, Jim Crow, and Big Daddy Lou only looked once until Lil' Urle drooled with hypnotic heart eyes, Tyrone's heart pounding like a drum, and Reverend Zachariah wolf-whistled at the mermaid dolls while Timothy, Jim Crow, and Big Daddy Lou rolled their eyes at their goofy looks on their faces. The scene then changes for the third time as three more puppets, Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Ventus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep), and Knuckles (Sonic X) went towards Namine, Kairi, and Amy. Sora, Ventus, and Knuckles: Down there were the Volga flows There's a Russian rendezvous Where us and Dawn go But we rather go with you, hey! Sora, Ventus, and Knuckles went away and four female dolls, Dawn (Pokemon), Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) danced in a Dutch-like dance repeating, "Hey!" Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel decided to join in and did as they did until the twelve princesses saw them spinning around quickly, so they spun around too. "Hey!" The dolls said. "Hey!" The girls repeated and collided with the puppets and poked their heads out. Namine: There are no strings on us! The girls then got unstuck from the dolls and fell onto the stage again and the crowd went wild, throwing money and flowers onto the stage. Rapunzel caught one flower from the person in the audience. Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers were surprised and yet, concerned. "Hmm, they loved them." Timothy said confused. "They're a success." Jim Crow added. "Hmm, maybe you're right about that, brother." Big Daddy Lou said. "Thank you." Lil' Urle said, smiling. Kaa grinned and patted Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Susan, and the other girls' heads as the crowd continued to cheer for the twelve dolls without strings. Unknown to anyone, the crows and circus mouse were already leaving, looking back sadly at the twelve princesses. Jim Crow sighed and said, "Well, they're not gonna need us anymore, boys." The lead crow walked off slowly with his brothers and Timothy behind him. "What would twelve actresses want with a conscience anyway?" Timothy asked sadly. Little did they know, Kaa had taken their female friends to the jungle so they could stay with him forever Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pinocchio Fanmake